corellianleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
The Corellian League Back Story - Chapter One - Part 3
Having arrived on Corellia, the Jedi find the planet’s capital, Coronet City, still bearing the scars of the great war. The Corellian Engineering Corporation (CEC) still operates as does CorSec, and on the ground CDF remnants maintains a fragile semblance of security. The maglev train system barely functions, commerce suffers, and the government lords over the ruin, reeking of ineptitude and corruption. Noval and Bel seek out a questionable “entrepreneur” by the name of Marq Tirnel. A supposedly prosperous merchant captain and purveyor of information, Marq eagerly shares news of Coronet City, both official and unofficial. He is acquainted with the Selonian tunnels beneath the city and all matters of business within the city – both legal and otherwise. If the Jedi are to succeed they will need to rely upon these less than reputable sources of information. And while there are those among the contingent who oppose this obvious scoundrel’s involvement, most notably Jaxon, they come to depend on Marq’s skills and wile. Marq Tirnel, pirate and aristocrat, devious scoundrel and eloquent gunslinger, flashed them all a suave grin, as he flicked off the holographic projection of the Coronet City underground. “As I promised,” he purred, fiddling with the lapels of his crimson vest in the process. He was a man of moderate build, not particularly fit, but exceptionally manicured. But where he may not have intimidated physically, there was a considerable intelligence underlying that faux smile. He justified a pompous swagger with refined skills no Jedi would ever possess. The thrumming of the music from the Coronet City nightclub overhead made for an oddly discordant silence in the small security office. It was a strange place for a first “business” meeting, but Marq had assured the Jedi the anonymity of the seedy nightclub best served their interests. While the others seemed satisfied with the intel the smuggler had offered, Noval tapped his bearded chin, eyes difficult to read. Only Jaxon seemed overtly pessimistic, his distrustful gaze measuring Marq up carefully. Many knew of Marq Tirnel but there were a scant few who actually knew the human. Stories abounded of his origins and allegiances, conflicting and fantastical tales. But whether you knew him as an honest merchant or a smuggler feared by assassins, Marq was a man who had a tenacity for getting things done. “I do not trust him,” Jaxon said with grave sincerity. “Nor his motives.” Marq chuckled. “My motives?” He flung his arms out wide. “May I remind you, dear Jedi, that you sought me out.” The ever-resolute Jedi Knight did not waiver. “And yet here you stand, offering this insightful material with nothing requested in return.” “Call it an investment,” Marq offered, that smile smoldering all the more. “We do not deal in currency, Mr. Tirnel,” Perth Colton interjected to the surprise of his uncles. “ Only in trust and honor.” Marq’s grin twisted into a smirk. “Ah yes, of course. Jedi altruism has always been an admirable mainstay of the Republic.” He leaned forward against the holotable, shadows of the utmost sincerity '' ringing his eyes. “But that won’t help you down here. It won’t buy anything of value.” ''Jaxon’s fingers tapped the hilt of his lightsaber. “We do not have time for this, Master.” “Careful my noble friend,” Marq warned, the seriousness of his demeanor deepening. “I never walk into a room I can’t walk out of…even a room with five Jedi.” He quickly tapped a series of illuminated buttons on the holotable and two blaster turrets descended from the ceiling overhead. “Enough,” Noval snapped. “Jedi Rone…steady yourself.” With a bow of his head and disappointment dripping from his tongue, Jaxon responded, “As you wish.” Tormax’s gaze tarried between his Master and Knight comrade, uncertain whom he deemed in the right. After consideration, he found the dilemma moot. “You may speak the truth, Mr. Tirnel. But as we will need to take both you and your intentions on faith, answer a simple question…” Noval’s piercing gaze bore into the smuggler. “…Why?” Marq considered his words carefully. “Simply put…the Sith are bad for business.” Then he twitched, the shimmering silver eyes of the old Jedi Consular eliciting the truth from the cloaked recesses of his mind. “And a smuggler can still have principles. Corellia is my home. Criminal or no, I’m still a citizen of the Republic. I’ll help you restore it in any way I can.” He ended on an upbeat note. “And if I can turn a profit along the way…so much the better.” Even Jaxon seemed satisfied by the sincerity of the words. Annoyed by his sudden honesty, Marq veiled his face with yet another charming smile. “Trust me.” Tormax leaned close enough to whisper to his Master. “I have a bad feeling about this.” The saga continues... Chapter One - Part 4